powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Blast
The ability to release energy on a specific target area. Sub-power of Energy Attacks. Variation of Blast Attacks and Elemental Blast. Capabilities The user can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Applications * Concussive Force * Energy Generation Variations * Electric Blast * Electromagnetic Blast * Fire Blast * Heat Blast * Kinetic Blast * Light Blast * Magnetic Blast * Organic Blast * Sound Blast * Spark Blast * Telekinetic Blast Associations * Attack Powers * Burst * Elemental Blast * Energetic Pressure * Energy Attacks * Energy Manipulation * Explosion Inducement Limitations * Generally unrefined and in-discriminating. Known Users Known Objects * Omnitrix (Ben 10 series); via Self-Destruct Mode * Fusion Cannon (System Shock 2) * Cow Mangler 5000 (Team Fortress 2) Gallery Nigel Thrall Magic Blast (American Dragon).gif|Nigel Thrall (American Dragon Jake Long) Axel_Quan_Energy_Shots.gif|Axel and Quan (A.T.O.M.) can fire off rapid beams of energy... Axel_Quan_Energy_Beam.gif|...both can fire off a more focused and destructive beam of energy at one another. Anodite Mana Throwing.gif|Anodites (Ben 10) Charmcaster Magic Energy Attacks.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Flying And Shooting Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Gwen Tennyson Mana Attack.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Energy Projection.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Chromastone's ultraviolet beams. Sonic_Explosion.png|Whampire (Ben 10 Omniverse) clearing a large area of enemies with a powerful explosion of energy. Sunny Mana.gif|Sunny (Ben 10) Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10 Omniverse) energy blast.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Eye Guy's energy blasts. Frieza,.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) preparing to destroy Planet Vegeta with a blast with enough power to destroy a dwarf star. File:Formula-100.gif|Hades (Fairy Tail) uses Formula 100 spell of Amateratsu magic to generate a magic blast. Wall Etherion hand.png|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) preparing to fire an blast equivalent to the Etherion Blast which can wipe out an entire nation. Neinhart blasts Jellal.gif|Neinhart (Fairy Tail) can cause an explosion that can knock out Jellal at full strength, sending him to the bottom of the sea. Seliah (Fairy Tail) is able to produce energy blasts powerful enough to cause major damage..gif|Seliah (Fairy Tail) is able to create energy blasts powerful enough to cause major damage in her Etherious Form. Half-Life 2 Series Energy Blast and Energy Bolt Projection.gif|The Striders (Hλlf-Life 2 series) can use their Warp Cannons to emit energy blasts. Shego (Kim Possible) Energy Ball.gif|Shego (Kim Possible) File:Sonic_Scream_by_Black_Bolt.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) shatters Attilan's unbreakable and impenetrable force field. Boros_Chest_Blast.gif|Boros (One-Punch Man) can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire destructive energy blasts from the eye in his chest. Shadow Chaos Blast.gif|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) can gather negative Chaos Energy into his body and release it in the form of Chaos Blast. Radomu.gif|Zofis and Koko's (Zatch Bell!) release different forms of explosive energy. Starchild Kiss (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) plasma.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) 2.jpg|Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Blackfire vs Starfire (DC Comics).gif|Blackfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Raven blast.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans) dark... Raven (DC Comics) Light Magic.gif|... and light energy. Team Fortress 2 Cow Mangler 5000 Energy Blast.gif|Charging to maximum power, the Cow Mangler 5000 (Team Fortress 2) can project energy blasts that are far more powerful than the usual bolts it fires, and can forcibly shut down machinery. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries